


Cabur Wakes Tari Because They Want Cuddles

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabur wakes Tari because they want cuddles...that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabur Wakes Tari Because They Want Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Tari's main universe, where she's a Mando--a very nervous Mando, but a Mando nonetheless. Cabur is an Insecticon who stowed away on her ship when she returned to her home galaxy. Cabur uses they/them/their pronouns because they've still got a bit of the hive-mind, as seen particularly in Transformers Prime Insecticons.

The feeling of a metal helm bumping into her shoulder blade was what woke her halfway through her recharge. Uncurling slightly, she rolled over, opening her arms.

Cabur made a pleased sound, climbing onto the bunk and curling their chassis around her. Tari murmured sleepily in Cybertronian, stroking their helm.

Tari sighed, shifting so that she could wrap her arms around Cabur’s shoulders. Warmth from Cabur’s chassis seeped into her. The Insecticon made the same pleased sound as before, resting their helm on her shoulder.

“Wake me in a few megacycles.” she whispered, slipping back into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to rp with Tari, she can be found at http://nervousmando.tumblr.com/


End file.
